The Woodridge School For The Elite
by Emmett-Cullen-1935
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer to be called Bella though, and I am 18 yeas old. I go to Woodridge School, this is a school for the elite, and we are know to work hard, party hard and drink even harder.
1. Chapter 1

The WOODRIDGE PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR THE ELITE

**A/N I don't own anything except the word Sankasaurus. **

**Just read I have written many storeys for twilight but I just needed a break for Emma Fisher and Logan Ward which has now come to be a 20 000 word story.**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer to be called Bella though, and I am 18 yeas old. I go to Woodridge School, this is a school for the elite, and we are know to work hard, party hard and drink even harder. Why are we able to drink? Well our parents believe that if we experience alcohol from a young age we will respect it, yeah right, I don't even know where my parents are at the moment. Woodridge has high expectations, we are expected to attend Ivy League schools for college and become the best lawyers, doctors, accountants' and CEO's of huge corporations.

I happen to be Captain of our school, along with my best friend Alice's Brother Emmett Cullen. Our group is made up of four people Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper then Alice and her brother Emmett we are royalty in the school people copy what we wear and how we cut our hair. There is a third sibling in the Cullen family who is attending a boarding school in London and will be back for the beginning of the new school year, he also happens to be my ex-boyfriend.

"Bella, wake-up, wake-up, and wake-up. Time to open those brown eyes and get out of bed. Edwards's plane arrives in three hours and we have to pick him up from the airport." said Alice who was now bouncing on my bed. You may be thinking who is Edward? Edward is the brother who had been at boarding school in England for the past three years and before that we had been going out since Junior High.

"Pixie, I'm up. What's so important about picking him up cant he catch a cab back to your house?" I grumbled pulling the doona over my face.

My doona was suddenly ripped away from my face, "Bella, please get out of bed, this is my brother we are talking about, he hasn't been in the country for almost four years and I miss him. I know you were dating him before he left but h is still my brother. Get your lazy ass out of bed right now!!" she screamed at me.

"Chill bitch I'm up, how the hell are you awake its 10 we went to sleep at like 5. Just let me have a shower then I will even let you do my hair today because you will want me looking my best for your brother. Am I right?" I said stumbling out of bed and into the shower.

"Its called not getting stoned and so drunk you need help to walk. Your hair has to look beautiful." she said mumbling something about straighter's and styling serum.

My shower was wonderful; I unknotted all of my back washed the dry vomit and got me warm, Woodridge was Located in New York, during winter it would get so cold you couldn't not wear boots and a jacket. As I jumped out I saw my reflection, my brown eyes were looking tired probably because we had been parting to the wee hours of the morning, the last drink I had was at four am this morning and it was now 10. My hair was dark brown and hanging loosely.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. My closet was huge and full of designer clothes. I chose a pair of Diesel jeans, black Steve Madden knee-high boots and a black Dior cashmere jumper. I made my way over to Alice's room. During the holidays I live with the Cullen's because my parents are always away and leaving me behind so I live with the Cullen's. Alice was small everything about her was small, she had facial features that were pixie like and her black hair was cut short and styled to stick out in all directions.

After half an hour Alice had done my hair, it was straightened and my fringe was pulled up into a quiff, "Alice, are we going or what we don't want your brother waiting for us while we fart around doing make-up and other things." I said pulling on my faun coloured Burberry trench coat.

"Coming! Were are taking the Porsche." I heard her call from upstairs. Alice had a Porsche 911 turbo in canary yellow it was her 16th birthday present, while my parents gave me a

"Alice, how many people fit in the Porsche?" I called out to her picking up the keys to my

"It fits four and you know I don't take up that much room." she said running down the stairs.

"Yes it does fit four but how much luggage will Eddie have? He is moving back home remember?" I said walking over to my black Mercedes.

"Ohh yeah, let's go!" she said running over to the passenger door and jumping inside.

I walked over to the car and got in; when I closed the door it hurt my head, "How much did I have to drink last night?" I asked Alice when we were on our way.

"I think I saw you playing a drinking game with Mike then another one with Emmett, and then you were downing a few flutes of champagne. So I would say a truck load, Emmett had to carry you home cause you were out cold."

"Don't speak about it I already feel like shit so lets just pickup your brother then I can go home and sleep this hangover off." I said pulling onto the freeway (A/N I have never been to New York airport so just give me a break. Hey I don't even live in the US I am an Aussie) and making may to the airport.

Alice turned the radio on quite loud and started to sing Jason Mraz, I had to join in so we turned the radio up and sang our hearts then when the song finished Mika's Grace Kelly started to play, "I want to talk to you." I screamed out. "Last time we talked Mr. Smith you reduced me to tears, I promise it won't happen again." Alice screamed out as well. Then we just sang the song all the way to the airport.

We arrived at the airport with twenty-five minutes until his plane landed so I decided so I could get a strong coffee. We were sitting at Starbucks people watching when I saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley looking at the arrival board they had, had a huge crush on Edward and were probably waiting for his plane to see him again, "Pix look over at the arrival board." I told Alice, Pix was her nickname.

"OMG what the hell are they doing here? I thought they had summer school. Lets go talk to them." she whispered as she moved over to the arrival board, I hung back watching the spectacle that was about to happen.

"Lauren, Jessica what are you doing here? Who are you waiting for?" she said in her nicest voice.

"Alice hi. How are you holidays going? Exited about the New Year? My uncle Bruce is coming in from Paris so I am here to pick him up what about you?" Jessica said being equally as nice.

"Ohh ok, do you remember my brother Edward? Well he is coming home to live and he will be going to Woodridge. So I was told to pick him up. Next year should be swell with Bella and Emmett Captains it will be great." she said and there faces lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, Emmett will do a great job but I don't know about Bella she always seemed so out of it like she was drunk or stoned," Lauren said with this comment I had to say something so I ran across the small space to the arrival board and decked her. "Sankasaurus, well what a surprise to see you here well no not really, I always knew you were stalker material, so this Uncle Bruce where in France does he live?" knowing she would say Paris of the south France.

"Ohh, he is from southern France, his family own a vineyard. I visited him there last year." she said thinking she was smart but many wines were made in the east.

"Ohh a winemaker, what type of wine does he make?"

"Oh, he specialises in Champagne and he makes a few whites as well. Why?" she said acting confused.

"Well its just that Champagne is made on the east coast of France and the only wines they grown down south is red and Bruce what type of French name is that?"

"I meant he owned a vineyard but he now lives in Paris with his wife he is originally from America but moved over there a few years ago." she said trying to fix up her lie.

"Ohh where in Paris did he live?"

"His house in Paris is huge, its in the city close to the Louvre." she said

"Yeah that seems nice but all houses around the Louvre are apartments and if it isn't an apartment you live on the outskirts." I said showing off.

"Fine, I don't have an Uncle Bruce and I am not waiting for anybody except your brother, we were waiting for Edward. I still love him and he should love Me." yelled Laruen. I saw Alice giggling.

"Well you better be going lover girls because he will be out here soon and it would be awkward to see some random skanks waiting for him. Bye oh yeah and I forgot I am not some stoned drunk chick I happen to be happy and able to hold a drink very well." I said and made my way over to the baggage collection.

We had been waiting for another 10mins when the announcement went over the loud speaker that the flight BA2539 had landed and that was Edwards, after another half an hour the customs door had opened and emitted a boy with a strange bronze coloured hair and dazzling green eyes walked out and over to us Alice ran up to this boy and have him the biggest hug she could manage, it was Edward.

"Hi Eddie," I said shyly, "how was London?"

"BMarie Swan?" he said.

**Please review it makes me happy!!!!!! I may even let you be in the story if your review is over three lines and not just **_**great story keep writing**_** they just piss me off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns all but not the school that's my work and I know people say its like gossip girl but I tried for it not to be like that so it changers later on, once again Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Alrighty People this is the Second Chapter for ****The WOODRIDGE PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR THE ELITE ****or TWPSFTE for short, well this is a seriously long chapter and I hope people enjoy it remember my little competition going that the longest reviewers get used as people from Woodridge. On with the story… it was a really fun chapter to write and I didn't know how to stop so I sort of made it nearly 4000 words… now on with the story for real this time…**

Previously in The Woodbridge Private School for the Elite…

_"__Hi Eddie,__"__ I said shyly, __"__How was London?__" I said using his nickname I had made for him when I couldn't say Edward. _

_"B__Marie Swan?__"__ he said with a slight British accent remembering my nickname._

Now on The Woodbridge Private School for the Elite…

"Yeah its me, I can't believe you remembered after all these years I am still BMarie, you've changed for the better I like the accent it's so much sexier than your other one. I have missed you Eddie." I said trying to make it awkward for him after all those years I missed him and loved him.

"Missed you to BMarie, I think your accent is sexy to even though it hasn't changes at all unlike you. You actually grew some boobs nice." he said giving me the thumbs up, "London their were many ways to explain it but great isn't one of it, I missed my family, friends and even my girlfriend who had to break-up with to go to London. I hope she will continue to go out with me now I am back." he said hopeful, he must not have known about my boyfriend Jacob.

Crap what the hell was I supposed to do say yes and cheat on Jake? Or say no and lie about the man I still love? "We better get going because it is a half a hour dive then the others will want to interrogate you on London."

"Yeah let's go, did I tell you in one of my emails Bella got the coolest car? It's a Mercedes and her old truck is dead oh yeah and she and Emmett are school captains for next year. She also won prom queen with her boyfriend Jacob Black. It was a beautiful night we had made it a farm theme and there were hay bails all over the hall, it was some of mum's best work." Alice said as she led Edward out to my car, I saw his reaction when Pix had said I was going out with Jake.

The car ride home was silent and I was left thinking how mean I had been to Edward my not telling him about Jake when he said we should get back together. When we arrived back at the house I went straight upstairs to my room and locked the door, I couldn't be around him and his family.

Three hours later I heard a quiet mock at my door I ignored it and kept thinking of what life may have been like if I hadn't been going out with Jake. The person knocked again I kept ignoring them, if it was Alice she would have used her key a third knock and I still didn't answer. Then I heard a knock at my balcony. It was Edward wanting to talk to me.

I walked over and opened the door then returned to my bed, "Edward what do you want?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bella I can see that your upset, I don't know why you are upset but I want to see you happy with that smile I love so much, BMarie I don't care if your going out with this Jacob person but I still care about you so much and hate to see you sad. Tell me what's wrong?" she said his green eyes piercing mine.

"Edward that's the problem, I still love you and now that your back I am just so confused I love Jake but I love you even more. When we were talking in the airport it got me thinking about what my life would be like if I hadn't gone out with Jake and waited for you, when we got back it was just so overwhelming to see that I would love to have lived that life, but with Jake it is always so unplanned when I am with you it is so structured and safe, I love that about you." I sobbed as the tears began to fall.

"Bella don't feel like you need to go out with me because we were and item before I left. When I came back I never expected for you to be my girlfriend I hoped you had moved on. I still love you and I hope one day I will be able to go out with you and I know I love you so much Bella so much, but as I have just come home I am not looking to have a relationship." he said comforting me by rubbing my back.

"Edward, I know you want to help me but what I really need now is to be left alone to think, I really hope that all this doesn't come between us because I really like being your friend Edward, I am so sorry I didn't keep in contact while you were in London but I couldn't handle you not being here and being alone." I said walking over to my wardrobe and pulling out some Channel sweats, "Edward would you mind leaving I really want to be left alone." I said and turned to my bathroom to get changed.

"Bella really if you ever need to talk or anything just come to my room, I am always up for the chat, sleep well." he said walking out of my room and back to what I would assume his.

I climbed into my bed and went to sleep when I woke up it was dark and Carlisle was sitting in the rocking chair I had put in the corner. "Bella are you alright? Edward told me what happened. Do you really want to talk about it?" he said walking over to my bed.

"Carlisle I am so confused I love Edward but I also love Jake what should I do? If I say no to one of them they will be so upset with me, I don't know what do Carlisle please Jacob has been part of the family since forever and Edward is just Edward my childhood sweetheart." I said crying again.

"Bella, I know your confused and I really don't know what to say but whoever you are meant to be with will one day show his true colours, don't worry it will all work itself out. Now lets go downstairs and have some dinner you missed lunch and I am sure Alice and Rose want to know what's wrong." he said helping me up from my bed and handing me my ugg boots.

I walked downstairs only to be hugged by Alice and Rose. We sat down at dinner and they were all talking about the plans for tomorrow when we were supposed to be going to be going on a cruise around the island. When I knew I would stay in my room and think in the dark. I was silent over dinner and barely ate a thing and as soon as everyone had finished I went back upstairs and watched trashy TV until early morning before I fell asleep. When I woke the next morning it was sunny, I knew I should call Jake but I really didn't know how to say I still loved Edward more than him, if I called I could say I was sick and don't come over because I don't want him getting sick. I pressed speed dial on my hip-top he answered on the first ring, "Bella, are you ok? I didn't hear from you after the party on Friday night." he sounded concerned.

"I no babe, it just that I don't feel real good and I think I should just take I easy for the next few days, Jake I really need to rest and get this bug out of my system, talk to you in a few days, love you." I said hanging up and putting season 1 of Gilmore Girls on to my DVD player. I watched the first season that day then the second the next then the third the one after that, I had made it to season four when Alice came into my room brandishing Sarah-Lee ice-cream, "Bella I don't know what has happened but ever since Edward came home you haven't spoken a word to anybody accept to Carlisle and he wont tell us what happened. Edward has been acting really strange and Jake has been calling non stop worrying about you he said you called ad said you were sick but I don't believe that Bella please tell me what happened? I want to help get my friends back?" she said taking a scoop if ice-cream.

"Alice," I croaked I hadn't spoken in days, "I really don't know what to say but what I need you to know is that I will be ok, I will be fine I just need time."

"Bella, you need time, you need time to do what?" she asked panicking.

"Alice I will tell you this if you promise not to laugh or tell anybody especially Edward or Jake, at the airport on Friday when we were talking and you were getting his bags he told me he still loves me and would like to get back together, I didn't have to answer because you came at the right time, when we got home I went and hid in my room so I wouldn't have to answer but he climbed up the window and was on my balcony so I had to let him in. We were talking and he told me he loved me again and I said I was confused I mean I love Jake but I also love Edward, I was sitting here to try and work things out." I said looking away from her as I began to cry once more.

"Bella I am so sorry I know this is confusing and I have never had this happen before so I don't know what to say but you cant just sit up here watching Gilmore Girls, you really need to get out of town to think about this why don't you go see where your parents are and go stay with them for a week or two?" she said pulling me out of bed and into the shower.

"Alice I think you may be right I need to get out of this place, there is so much baggage here." I said undressing and hopping into the shower.

"Bella I will try to get Carlisle in contact with your parents then you can stay with them and if they cant dad will organise for you to stay with our cousins in Alaska they should take care of you, you can stay as long as you like but you have to be back for when school starts or the gossip will be that you were in rehab for alcohol addiction I mean Lauren and Jess already think you're a stoner." she said passing me a towel.

"Thanks Alice it really means a lot that you care for me, you are my sister in so many ways. The sooner I get out of here the better I will be." I said grabbing the towel and drying myself off.

"You are my sister in all those ways and so many more. Why don't I go and get Carlisle to try and get in contact with the parents and you get dressed and call Jake for gods sake he is worried and getting kind of annoying." she said walking down stairs.

I got out of the shower and into a clean pair of Victoria Secrets sweats, as I made my way down stairs I was getting really odd looks from Emmett and Rosalie, "Hey guys, how are you all?" I said trying to be civil.

"Bella are you ok? I haven't seen you in four days and you haven't eaten anything either, what happened?" Rose asked concerned.

"Do I have to talk about it, all I want to do is grab some food and lie on the couch watching TV, please just leave me alone." I said walking into the kitchen and saw Esme, "Bella are you ok? Do you want some food I have been so worried." she said giving me a big hug.

"LISTEN UP WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP FUCKING ASKING ME IF I AM FUCKING OK, I'M FUCKING FINE JUST LEAVE THE FUCK ME ALONE!!! Sorry Esme I didn't mean to yell but I am really sick of being asked if I am ok I am, and hungry so can I get some food and lie on the couch." I said just wanting foods.

"That's fine Bella, do you want a omelette? Or I will make what ever you would like." she said giving me another reassuring hug.

I was lying on the couch when Carlisle came downstairs holding the phone out to me, "Your Mother" he mimed as he passed me the phone, "Hi Mom, how are you?" I said trying to be persuasive.

"Hey Darling, Carlisle called and said you needed some time out what happened? Did you and Jake break up? Because if he did your father would be having some words to Billy." My mother Renee said as if she was the most caring mother in the world when this was the first time I had heard from her since her birthday in March.

"No I was just wondering where you were? Because I need to get away from it all to a place where people don't know I am school captain and that Edwards back and I am feeling really confused because I love them both."

"Isabella we are staying at the nicest little hotel in Melbourne, Australia you wouldn't get a seriously awesome tan while you're over here but you will be here with your family and not with the Cullen's. You father and I would love for you to be here." Australia hmm, far away place, it would get my mind of Edward and Jake.

"Mom, I think I may come over for a few weeks just until school starts off again, then I will be back here in the big smoke." I said thinking of how tanned I wouldn't be by January.

"That's great dear I will get Barry to book your ticket, you will want business class? What day do you want to come over?" she said writing stuff down.

"Yeah of coarse I will fly business, Coach is so povo, whenever the next available flight is if it can be done?" I asked.

"You have grown up into such a snob but I guess that's what Woodridge teaches you. I just had Bruce pull up the flights and there is a flight from JFK airport tomorrow morning at 11.30, is that good?"

"Tomorrow is fine see you soon Mom, love you bye." I said and hung up. Carlisle was still looking at me and wondering what the whole convocation was about, "Carlisle not that I don't love staying here because I do its just with Edward being back and me going out with Jake I am a little confused so I am going to have a holiday to Australia to think things through." I said making my way upstairs where I found all of the Cullen and Hale children except Edward looking at me with a surprised face.

"Bella why are you leaving? It won't be any fun here with out you." Emmett complained.

"Em, just do what you did when I didn't live with you, its not forever but just until school starts or I figure out what to do with my life, I will miss you guys heaps don't make this harder than it already is." I said walking into my room only to find it wasn't empty but Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, "What do you want Edward? If you don't mind I kind of need to pack." I said pushing him out of the way so I could grab my Louis Vitton suitcases.

"Isabella please don't do this I know your confused and scared but it will all work out fine believe me." he said helping me with the suitcases

"Edward I am not leaving forever like I thought you had I would never put you through the pain I went through when you left ask anybody they will tell you it wasn't pretty. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone so I could finish packing because I am going to Australia weather you like it or not." I said walking into the bathroom and packing all my toiletries.

It took the smallest suitcase to pack the bathroom; I moved out into my wardrobe and packed all my summer clothes into four suitcases and electronics in a Sixth. It was around 10 when I finished packing and I had missed dinner but I knew I would be able to eat leftovers from the fridge, downstairs everybody was watching the new Batman movie. I went into the kitchen and heated up some left over lasagna, and sat in the kitchen nook. After about 10 minuets Alice and Rose came in to talk to me, "Bella, are you sure you want to go to Australia? I mean its so far away and the time difference? We will miss you and the rumours going around will be terrible." said Rose, looking at me sympathetically.

"Rosie, Pix I am going to miss you all heaps I think I may even miss Em and Jazz, please this is just something I need to do and think of the benefits I will have the worst tan at Woodridge when school starts again. Just think back to the summers when I went on holiday with my parents to St, Barts and you went to Maine, it will be like that I just need to get away from New York and all that follows it." I said pulling them into a big hug.

"I was killing myself when you weren't there, remember in Elementary School when your parents moved to LA and you lived there for a year?" she said remembering the day I left I don't think I stopped crying all the way to La.

"Rose, Pix I remember that like it was yesterday, it was the saddest day of my life but this is something I just have to do, its not forever I will be back in a few weeks, hey I will be back a week before school starts so we can go and make the dorm all pretty, but I have to do this I need to think." I said walking upstairs.

I went into my bedroom and pulled out a piece of paper, at the top I wrote _Things in Need to work out in Australia_. Theses things were what I really needed to work out. I continues writing in my neat calligraphy,

_Things in Need to work out in Australia_

_Who should I choose date? Edward? or Jacob? _

_What should I do about Lauren and Jessica?_

_What dress should I wear for the prom?_

_Yale, Brown, Harvard, Stanford, Columbia or Dartmouth?_

_Date Edward or Jacob?_

All these thing were what I needed to work out before I came home for school, the second and third question weren't on the top of the list unlike that of the other three after I had written my list of what I needed to get done I got into my blue boy shorts and white singlet top, and went to bed knowing I would have to wake up at 7.30 to be at the airport before 9.30 and the goodbyes in the morning wouldn't be easy. I didn't sleep well that night I kept dreaming that Jake and I went off to school then he turned into Edward after a while I got really creped out because the school kept changing, I woke at 6.30 that morning and knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep I got up and went downstairs to find that nobody was awake yet.

I went to the TV room and put it onto Channel Disney, Hannah Montana was on so I sat down and started watching the rubbish. I was halfway through the second episode when I heard somebody coming downstairs, it was Jasper I hadn't spoken to him since the party on Friday night and it was now Tuesday, "Hey Jazzy, how are you? Haven't spoke to you since Friday, recover well from the party?" I said patting the space on the couch next to me.

"I am good, a little tired but that isn't why I want to talk to you, I was talking to Alice last night and she said that your going through something and is really scared that your not taking the right steps to work this whole thing out and she is scared you will make the wrong decision." he said earnestly.

"Jasper can I tell you something I haven't told anybody not even Jake or Alice? Jasper I am really scared. I don't know what will happen I know my mother is cheating on my farther with the servant they take everywhere with them Barry. I don't know how to ask her about it." I said crawling over and putting my head in his lap.

"Bella, I know all the signs of parents having an affair if you hadn't noticed Rose and my parents divorced when we were 11 and then our Mom got remarried three weeks later, I know how scary it can be but just think that there are so many people that love you in this place, Emmett, Edward, Jake, Me, Alice, Rose, Angela, even Esme and Carlisle love you as there own child. There is nothing to be really scared of, I know what with Edward back it has just thrown a spanner in the works but whoever you are meant to be with will show someday, it could be tomorrow or it could be a few years but it will happen." Jasper said to me rubbing circles on my back trying to soothe me.

"Jasper I know that you are trying to make me feel better and that I have family here but none the less I am still scared out of my mind. Jazzy what happens if I don't find out for years should I just keep on loving two men?" I said as the tears started to fall.

"Shhh Bella don't cry, I cant answer that question that's one for you to figure out and don't forget we are all scared about something wether it be the future or about family and friends we are still all scared." he said wiping my eyes with a tissue from the coffee table.

"I know but I am acting stupid aren't I by going to Australia I should just face my fears and not worry about it." I said sitting up.

"Bella its not stupid, your just trying to hide from something you cant hide from, if I was you I wouldn't be going I would stick it out and try to figure things out, just think about that one Bella," he said trying for Alice's sake for me to stay.

"You know what Jasper?……"

OOOOOH cliffy!!!!!!

don't you love them?


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in The Woodbridge Private School for the Elite…

_"__Bella its not stupid, your just trying to hide from something you cant hide from, if I was you I wouldn__'__t be going I would stick it out and try to figure things out, just think about that one Bella,__"__ he said trying for Alice__'__s sake for me to stay._

_"__You know what Jasper?__"_

Now on The Woodbridge Private School for the Elite…

"You know what Jasper? I think I will go to Australia, you told me that I need to work out what's happening in my life and choose who I want to date." I said giving him a big hug. "Hey, you hungry?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen looking for food.

"Yea if you wouldn't mind I would like some choc chip pancakes especially the ones you make they are the best and a cup of coffee." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Why dose everyone love my pancakes when I use the same recipe as Esme? I do put more chocolate in though; do you think that's the reason?" I said pulling bowls and the right ingredients out of the pantry.

"Remember when you first made them with Esme and Alice, you were put on choc chip duty and you put the whole bag in the mixture?" he said making me a coffee.

"God Jasper that was one time. They tasted awesome but." I said taking the jug of coffee from the percolator and pouring it into two glasses, "what are you guys going to do today now that I have abandoned you and all your plans for the rest of the holidays?" I said taking a bite from my pancake.

"Alice didn't tell you?" he said taking a pancake from the pile I had just made.

"Alice didn't tell me what? Jasper what are you all keeping from me?" I said having another bite from my pancake.

"Alice doesn't think it would be such a good idea if you were alone in Australia so she has organized for us all to come with you." he said waiting for my reaction.

"That little Pixie did what?" I said jumping up from the stool I was sitting on and knocking it over in the process.

"She organised us all to go to Australia for a holiday with you." he said calmly.

"I swear I will kill that little PIXIE!!!" I screamed up towards the stairs as I stomped up them to her room. She was still sleeping when I got there not for log my friends, "I HEARD THERE WAS AN INTERFEARING PIXIE SLEEPING IN THIS ROOM IS I RIGHT?" I said yelling from her doorway, she shot up like a jack-in-the-box.

"Bella what did I do?" she said all innocently I new it was a façade to try and calm me down.

"Ohh I don't know Alice, maybe it could be that Jasper just told me that you're planning a little trip down under? Why would that be Alice?" I said trying to calm myself down after my little temper tantrum, you would be pissed off to wouldn't you?

"HE TOLD YOU!? That little JASPER LINCON WHITLOCK HALE get your ass up stairs right now or I will personally rip you to shreds!!! If you leave I will never speak to you again." she called downstairs.

I was amazed even with all this shouting nobody had woken up, "Alice why are you doing this to me? I told you I needed time to myself and I really mean it so please don't come to Australia and never speaking to me again how long do you think that will last?" I said pleading as a scared looking Jasper walked into Alice's room as I exited it and made my back to mine. I walked into my room expecting it to be empty when I saw Esme sitting on my bed reading one of my many books.

"Bella, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but I overheard your conversation with Jasper this morning and I just want to say whatever you choose to do there is always an open room for you here in our house. I don't know the whole story but Carlisle told me that it was about you, Edward and Jake am I right?" she said patting motioning me to sit next to her.

"Esme, its nice to know that somebody will accept me back after I come back, Alice this morning told me that if I leave she will never talk to me again, I mean what will I do without my best friend? Esme of course its about Edward and Jake when is it never about one of them?" I said thinking of all the issues I have had with each of them.

"Very true, Alice I mean how long will that last? Three hours? What happened between you ever since Edward came home both of you have been acting quite strange, what happened Bella you can tell me." she said rubbing small circles on my back.

"Esme, I think I am in love with two men, I mean I love Jake but is at as a brother? And Edward I mean I have dated him and he is just Edward."

"I know you have heard it from Jasper and Carlisle but trust me it will work out one day, just look at me and Carlisle were perfect for each other." she said looking at the photo from her Wedding Day sitting above the TV.

"Thanks and what do you mean by 'look at me and Carlisle were perfect for each other' did you have the same situation I am in?"

"I think every girl on the planet had loved two men at once and many men do as well f they didn't there would be no need to have affairs, but yeah it has happened to me I was in love with Charlie Swan," my mouth fell, she was in love with Charlie as in my dad? "yes I was in love with your father I mean he was a good looking one and then Carlisle transferred from a school in Alaska and I fell in love with him straight away his eyes and hair was what did it I mean Charlie has a certain something but Carlisle he had certain something's. I was worse what you Bella I made my parents send me to boarding school so I didn't have to face them, then over five yeas had passed and I hadn't heard anything from either of them until I broke my leg horse riding and needed a doctor and the doctor I was given was Dr, Carlisle Cullen, was it fate of what? And the rest is history." she said as she came back to the real world.

"Esme that's a lovely story and all even if a little creepy but how does that help me? I mean you left and never came back does that mean when I get back someone will have left?" I said trying to imagine my life without somebody.

"No Bella it just means that it will all work itself out, why would you say that story is creepy? I thought it was nice." she mused to herself.

"Creepy isn't the word I meant Strange, I mean you dated my father and now I am living here during the summer break, did you ever think you would see him again? I mean except when he isn't on film?" I said, my Dad was an actor and my mum was a director so I lived with the showbiz couple.

"No I never thought I would have to see any of them again I thought I had left that part of my past behind, so do you need a lift to the airport?" she said giving me a loving smile.

"Yes please if it wouldn't be to much trouble I mean everybody here hates me except Jake and I haven't told him yet, will you tell Carlisle to make sure that they don't come with me?" I said walking over to the phone.

"Of course I understand that you want to be by yourself I may even tell Alice to leave you alone. Now I want you to call Jake and tell him that you are leaving and have a shower, your flight is at what time?" she said standing and heading to the door.

"the plane leaves at 11.30 so I need to be at the airport by 8 if that's not to early?" I said looking at the time it was still only 6.30 I needed to call Jake now before I left and this was my only chance.

I pressed speed dial and after five rings he picked up, "Bella what do you want at like 3am?" he said grumpily.

"Jake we need to talk, I am going away for a few weeks, I don't know if know but Edward Cullen my ex-boyfriend is back in town and he said that he still loves me and I don't know what to do I mean I love you but do I still love him?" I said trying to keep Jacob calm

"Bella, do whatever you kneed to do to remind who kept by your side when you had Bulimia and all the other shit you had because it was me, Edward was in London having a jolly old time with the chaps over there while I was looking after you." he said trying to convince me to stay with him.

"Jake I know, what you did for me was too much I mean you were my own personal rehab, you kept it from so many people I mean I don't think Alice even realised what I was going through and I cant thank you enough. But, I still am going so please don't be like Alice and stalk me. Jake I love you, you don't know how much it means that you care for me, I just need to do this." I said hanging up.

"So what your saying is that when you come back I may not be your boyfriend because you chose the pommy bastard, am I right?" he said angrily.

"Jake please don't make it any harder than it already is, if I choose you, you will be please but if I choose Edward will be still be able to be friends? I really want to be friends with you Jake." I said as I began to cry.

"Yeah well I don't know Bells it would really break my heart if you didn't stay with me and I don't know if I could still be friends, but at the moment no we couldn't. Goodbye Isabella have a nice trip talk to me if you choose if you don't call I know you chose the Pom." he said hanging up the phone.

I had a shower and pulled on my diesel jean and a yellow blouse with white eyelet lace around the neck. I did my hair in a loose ponytail with my bangs hanging down in my face. My make up was light I had only used some eyeliner and mascara to bring out my brown eyes. I walked downstairs to see everybody lined up around the kitchen table, Alice was clinging onto Jasper - I really hope that they do get together one day-, Rose was clinging to Emmett's shirt there relationship was going well, then their was Edward standing looking moody and pissed off. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to the doorway holding my bags.

I walked over to Alice I could miss her the most out of everybody, "Pix, I am gonna miss you, I will email you everyday and call you at least three times a week and you can call me, Alrighty? I know you are pissed off at me and probably wont say goodbye but all I wanted to say is I will miss my little interfering pixie so much and it hurts to leave," I said waiting for a response it never came so I moved over to Jasper, "Dude I will miss you your like my own therapist I may need you when I get back to get over my parents, once again I will email you everyday, I am gonna miss you Jazz." I said hugging him.

"Em, I never thought I would say this but I think I might actually miss you fooling around playing pranks on people and just being my big brother. Cya teddy miss you." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Rosalie, how do I say goodbye to my favourite sister? I mean we do everything together, you're my light relief from life when I think to much, so I say it again I will email and call constantly." I said giving her the biggest hug manageable.

The last person to say goodbye to was the reason for my problems himself Edward, "Goodbye Edward see you when I get back." I said curtly before heading out to Carlisles Mercedes.

The drive to the airport was silent, the radio was switched off and the only noise was that of the cars engine purring nicely pushing us towards our destination and the slow steady breathing of three people. "So Bella, how are you getting to Australia?" Carlisle said he was interested in planes.

"Well I am on a 11.30 flight to LAX where I will board a Qantas A380 direct to Melbourne I should arrive at the airport tomorrow afternoon some time." I sad as Carlisle parked the car and got my bags out. We walked over to the check in counter when I saw a tall dark skinned figure waving at me, "Esme, I think I see Jake can I over near the bathroom, I need to say goodbye." I said walking over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Isabella Marie Sawn I thought I had missed you and I couldn't let you leave without apologising for my ridiculous behaviour this morning, I was just kind of pissed of at Edward. I mean he has been away for three years laving you with all sorts of shit to get over and now he is back he thinks that it should all be hunky-dory? What the fuck is this boy thinking?" Jake said pulling me tighter into a hug.

"Jake I knew you would think thing through, it means so much to me that you came to see me off, I mean Alice and Rosalie aren't even talking to me Emmett and Jasper give you this look of disappointment every time you look at them and Edward hasn't spoken a word to me, I didn't think he would but at least say goodbye one of them could have at least said goodbye." I said crying and hugging him closer.

Esme and Carlisle started walking over to Jake and myself, "Jacob, nice to see you again? How your farther?" Carlisle asked curtly, he didn't approve of Jake for my boyfriend.

"Nice to see you to Dr. Cullen, Billy's doing alright he just hates being in the wheelchair. Well Bella I guess I gotta be off I start work in half an hour and if I am late again Sam said he would fire me, and I really need the money for school." he said kissing me passionately.

"Jake, I promise to keep in touch while I am away that means you contacting me as well. Jake go I don't want you loosing your job over me, I promise to be safe and not do anything you wouldn't do, which isn't much. So Jake I guess I will be seeing you when I get back." I said kissing him again before he walked out.

"Bella, you better get going I mean you don't want to miss your flight, so I guess we better get going as well Bella so see you when you get back, I will move all your stuff over to the school and fix up your room. Bella I am going to miss you, now get going and make your decision." Esme said giving me a big hug and kissing me on the head.

"Bella, please stay safe we all know what your like, and please please don't forget to call us we want to hear all the details. Now get going. Love you Bella." he said kissing me on the head and pushing me towards the check in counter.

I handed the lady my ticket and she gawked at the name, "Are you Isabella Swan as in the school captain of WES? My daughter goes there you may know her Jessica Stanley?" the woman said looking me up and down.

"Yes I am, and I know your daughter very well, well tell her I said hi and I will see her at school." I said pulling my boarding pass and passport form her hands and pushed my luggage onto the conveyor belt. I walked through the doors of no return and made my way to the small bookshop where I bought the whole Gossip Girl series and bought some chocolate and gum for the flight.

I had two hours before my flight left so I went to a coffee shop and ordered a double espresso with no water. I sat at one of the small tables and pulled out my iPod and book, I sat down and started reading when I finished my coffee I went and wandered around the shops trying to waste time, there was nothing in any shops so I sat in a chair reading my book until my flight was called, I walked over to the right terminal and boarded the plane, business class was pretty much empty so I had a row to myself. The hostess came over and briefed me on all the regulations and where the exits were and then we were off to try and answer those questions I need to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was two weeks ago that I went to Australia to make my decision, I had made it on the plane to Melbourne. I was now waiting at JFK airport for somebody to pick me up and drop me off at school, the gossip while I was away was about me and how I was at rehab in Australia for my drinking problem. I was sitting at the pick up bay when I saw a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo speeding towards me.

The car came to a halt at my feet and my best friend Alice got out and hugged me, "Hey Pix, missed you. Lets get home I want to have a shower then I guess you want to know who I have chosen? And what I did in Melbourne?" I said putting my bags in the back seat and in the trunk.

"Oh yeah your choice? We had all forgotten about that, of course we want to know about the trip I mean you ditched us for this and we need to know what you did so start spilling?" she said all in one breath.

"Calm down Pix can we just get home first, and I need to call Jake and tell him to come over and yeah so I need to make that call." I said as I pulled out my iPhone and pulled Jakes number up, "Hello Jacob Black speaking, who am I speaking to?" he said in his incredibly sexy voice.

"Well Mr. Black, my name is Isabella Swan, I was wanting to know if you were available to come over to my house so we could talk." I said trying to be all professional and shit.

"Holy Fuck, Bella your home???" he screamed into the phone.

"I am baby I am now will you come over to my place so we can talk with Edward?"

"No Bella, I wont go because when you choose him and I know you will choose him because I am from the wrong side of the tracks so just tell me now so I wont have to disappoint you when I get angry."

"Well Jake I know your not going to be disappointed, so please come over I want to talk to you and see you I mean I miss you." I said dropping the hint but Alice picked it up as well, "Bella your choosing povo boy over my brother?" she screamed at me.

"Alice if you wouldn't mind could refrain from calling my boyfriend povo? I mean he is going to be around for a while longer and I don't want him not liking my sister?" I said while still on the phone to Jake.

"What are you serious Bells? You have chosen me over the Pommy Bastard? I thought surely you would choose him I mean he has money and shit while I have to work to pay for my schooling. I will come over now that I know my heart wont be broken ad I want to see his. Love you Bella you know you made the right decision." he said hanging up.

"Bella why did you choose Jake over Edward? What has he done that Edward hasn't." she said angrily.

"Well Alice nobody knows what happened to me when Edward left except Jake, you didn't know about the Anorexia and all the other shit I went through when Edward left. I mean he helped me and I owe him that one so I cant really dump him for Edward who caused all my problems."

"Isabella you did not have anorexia I mean you were at such a healthy weight and you look beautiful no wonder my brother couldn't keep his hands off of you." she said looking confused.

"Alice I did have it I mean I only ate one meal of salad for dinner and I thought I was fat like those people on the weight loss shows, I thought Edward left me because of my weight, it was during winter that I was sick so I layered up on clothes and shit to cover it up." I said as I held my body tighter to my chest.

"Shit Bella I didn't know that you were going through so much I just thought you were depressed because Edward left, if I had known about that I would have helped you so much, I am so sorry." she said pulling up in the driveway.

"Please Alice could you do one thing before I tell Edward would you not tell him, I just need time to think about how to say it. Will you promise me that oh yeah and don't tell your parents or anybody about my anorexia." I said pulling her into a hug as she shut the car off.

"Bella I wont tell anybody unless you tell me its ok." she said getting out of the car and moving to the backseat to get my bags when Emmett came out and took my bags and pulled my into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, cant breathe" I choked out and he let me go.

"Sorry Bella, so how was Australia did you go to a AFL match?" he asked like a little boy.

"Yeah I did Em, it is so different from NFL I mean they play on an oval field and they wear no protection, the uniforms are just singlets and shorts, I got you a present, it is the jersey of the wining team Hawthorn I think." I said as we walked inside to find everybody sitting down in the living area.

"Well I am home!!" I screamed and they all waved at me, I understood the awkwardness when I saw Jake standing in the kitchen looking pleased.

"Shit!!! Well I guess you all know my decision?" I asked ad they all nodded

"Yes, Jake here came over and started celebrating the news before you came home and now we are all wanting to know the reason for this?" Jasper asked in his calm voice.

"Well, as you guys all know when you left, Edward, I was pretty fucked and depressed, well during that time I was battling something else and the person who helped me through it all was Jake. You guys must be wondering what was wrong with me right?" I asked and they all nodded, Jake moved over to me and whispered into my ear, "Bells are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded.

"Well I was…umm…err kind of suffering from anorexia and Jake helped me become healthy again." I squeaked out before I started to cry, Jake started to rub my back.

We were all silent for who knows how long before Edward spoke up, "Bella, god if I had known any of this I would never have left I mean your anorexia was because of me wasn't it?" he asked me quietly.

"Edward, please can we not talk about this it was a hard time of my life and yes it was your fault I was sick, when you left I thought you didn't want me because I was fat and unattractive." I raised my voice at the last part.

"Bella you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I would never ever in 1000 years be able to call you fat your just so beautiful." he said brushing my cheek.

"Alice, have you been to school yet, I mean to set up the dorm?" I said looking at her and ignoring Edward who was standing next to me.

"Yeah Bella I have and while you were away Esme and her team went and redesigned it for us. Rose and I are going over tomorrow do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah I will come, but if you don't mind I am seriously tired and am in need of a shower badly. So I guess I will see you all tomorrow, Jake come up stairs." I said pulling him along.

Once I got into my room and had a shower I went over to Jake and climbed into be with him, he put his arm around me and we snuggled for a while with none of us talking, "Jake while I was over there I wanted to decide where I will go to college and because your only going to New York State I thought I might go to Columbia so we could be close to each other and it would be easy for you to live at home and I could stay there with you."

"Bella, please don't let me effect your choice in college, please go to Dartmouth or Harvard or Yale or some IVY league school. We can stay together it will just mean we wont see each other as much as we would like."

"No Jake I want to be around you, I need you to keep me sane, if I go away I don't know how often I would see you and that would kill me. Jake I am applying to Columbia and I don't care what you say." I said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"No Bella, go to Dartmouth or Harvard as well and if you get into one of them you will go? Please promise me that. Me being from Brooklyn bothers Alice and the rest of them doesn't it?" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah so what if they don't like you? You don't have to talk to them you only kneed to know that I love you and would never leave you. Jake if you wouldn't mind I am really tired and want to go to sleep, would you mind if you went home?" I asked as I yawned involuntary.

"Yeah Bella, you look absolutely buggered, I will call tomorrow? Ok then we will go see a movie or something?" he said kissing my cheek, and pulling the comforter around my face.

"Sure Jake I just really need some sleep, so I will call you tomorrow." I said closing my eyes as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke that morning and it was lunch time, I had slept for over sixteen hours. I got up and walked downstairs only to find Edward sitting watching the TV. I couldn't be antisocial and not talk to him could I? no that would be just rude, not that what I did yesterday wasn't, "Morning Edward." I said sitting on the other couch keeping my distance.**

"**Well its afternoon now." he said curtly before turning back to the TV.**

"**Edward please don't hate me I know I was cruel but you have just caused me heart ache and I couldn't live through that again when you left, and I know you would leave." I said looking at him.**

"**Whatever Bella, your boyfriend called and wanted to know why you hadn't called, I said you were asleep and you would call him back." he said not turning away from the TV.**

"**Thanks Edward, I will see you tonight at dinner." I said walking out of the living room and upstairs to my phone. I dialled his number and Jake answered on the first ring, "Bella why didn't you call earlier? I was getting worried if you hadn't called by two I was coming over to your house." he said obviously angry I hadn't called him. **

"**Jake calm down sorry I hadn't called it was just that I was asleep I only woke up like five minuets ago and Edward just told me that you called and here I am, so do you still want to go see a movie?" **

"**No Bella I think we should just go out for coffee, when I got home last night dad told me something and I know it will effect our relationship, please meet me for coffee at Starbucks on Fifth at like 1.30." he said hanging up.**

**What did Jake need to tell me that was so important? I went and had a shower, I went back to my room and put on some white short shorts and a yellow blouse with my gladiator sandals. I really couldn't be bothered doing anything with my hair so I just put it up into a high bun and walked down stairs, "Bye Edward, I don't know what time I will be home but I have my phone if you need me." I said walking out the door and over my Land Rover.**

**When I got to Starbucks it was only 1.15 so I went and ordered a latte with caramel sauce. I sat down and waited for Jake, he arrived looking quite depressed, I waved him over and he sat down, "Hey honey, what's wrong? Is your dad even worse?" I asked concerned, Billy was Jakes father and was suffering from bone cancer in his hip.**

"**Yeah he got worse that's why I am here. Well he told me last night when I got home that there is a specialist in Chicago that thinks he can help dad walk again." he said looking really sad.**

"**Jake that's great news, theirs a catch isn't there? Theirs always a catch." I asked looking into his eyes.**

"**Yeah well cause the specialist is in Chicago dad said that we have to move, we leave in a week. I am going to miss you Bells." he said fighting the tears.**

"**NO!!! Jake you cant leave me, I have been with you since sophomore year. Please don't leave me!!!" I screamed at him, running out of the shop I knew he was chasing me but he didn't know that Rose and Jasper lived near by. I ran to their apartment building and got the lift straight up to their penthouse.**

**I ran inside collapsing at the door in a heap crying, "Hello who's there?" I heard Rose call from the living room. No answer except the violent sobs running through my body. Rosalie walked out to the foyer to see who was there as soon as she was who is was she sprinted towards me, "Jasper call Carlisle, Bella is here and I don't know what's wrong with her." she called as she picked me up and brought me to the living room, "Shhh, Bella its ok, what's wrong?" she asked soothing me.**

"**He…Jake…Chicago…moving…week…split." was all I could manage.**

"**What happened, Bella please just tell me it will all be ok." she said soothing me as my mobile rang, Rose pulled it out of my purse and answered, "Hi Jake, what happened I mean she came over unexpected and collapsed at the door and wont say anything but something about Chicago and splitting up. What happened Jake?" she asked concerned as Jasper walked back into the room and sat down beside me.**

"**Shhh, Bella its ok whatever happened it will all be ok." he said rubbing soothing circles on my back.**

**Rose was off the phone now and looked upset, "Bella, that was Jake he told me what he told you. Is it true that he is moving to Chicago next week for his dad?"**

**All I could do was nod mutely as the tears kept falling, "Ohh Bella, Shhh its ok, trust me it will all be ok. Jazz did you call Carlisle or somebody to pick Bella up?" she asked soothingly.**

"**Yeah, Carlisle wouldn't answer his phone so I called the house and the only person home was Edward and he said he wanted nothing to do with Bella so I called Emmett's cell and he is on his way." Jasper said continually rubbing circles on my back. **

**When Emmett arrived I was still crying into Jaspers lap, Emmett didn't even ask what was wrong but instead picked my up bridal style and carried me out to his jeep. He said goodbye to Rose and Jasper but I didn't say a thing, in the car on the way back to his house I was silent as he carried me upstairs to my room I was silent. **

**Why speak when whatever they say will only remind me of him. I laid on my bed in a ball for days, people came and spoke to me and checked on me but I didn't say a thing, even once I thought I heard Edward speaking to me but what was the point the would only say how I should have chosen him and none of this would've happened. **

**School was starting in two days and I had no reason to go, all I wanted to do was sit in the dark and cry, I lost my boyfriend for four fantastic years.**

**YAY I finally put out a chapter. I am quite disappointed with the number of reviews 10 I mean seriously people, ten reviews and two are from my bestie Julia got Cullened . I already have written up to chapter 10 and am in the process of writing number 11. It was originally going to be a 23 chapter story which has now become a 30 chapter or something, there will be a prom that lasts three chapters.**

**God I have rambled on a lot today I wont be putting another chapter out this week or next because I have the HOSG rowing regatta this weekend and am training like a loony. **

**OMG funny funny story, well not funny but awkward, I had a regatta on last weekend and I have been really sick lately but I couldn't not race so I rocked up ready to race 1 hour early and I was pissing down with rain and I mean pissing. The rain layed off for like 1 hour so the racing kept going so as soon as I was on the start line it started drizzling again buy the time I had raced 1 km which was in less than 4 minutes it was pouring down with rain. I was soaked, I have been sick for the past few weeks and I had a coughing fit halfway through my race. I got off the water and we back to the marquee to keep warm and dry, I managed to come second. **

**Then I had to race my final, I was feeling so sick I wanted to scratch and go home. So I got in the boat and made my way to the start line, I got there like 20 minutes early so my coach and I sang fun songs one goes like this "spin them round, slow it down, come on Maddie lets push! PUSH!" others were about birds and other strange things I cant remember them. So then it came to my race, I had the best start ever, I was dominating the shit out of all the other rowers, then the chick in the lane next to me comes into my lane and was about to crash into me, I was pissed off so I yelled at her and pulled away with my sheer awesomeness then won the race by like 100m I felt so special. **

**I really don't know why I typed all of that it was kind of pointless but hey if it will make you review do it!**

**PRESS THEM DOWN SLOW IT DOWN COME ON GUYS LETS REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks or,

Twenty-one days or,

Five hundred and four hours since Jake left, since I left this room, since I spoke to anybody. After the third day of not eating and only water to drink Carlisle told me he would have to hospitalise me if I didn't eat something and if I went to hospital my parents would be called and they would need to know every gruesome and painful detail. Jake has called so many times since he went away but number of calls returned? Zero.

Esme and Carlisle were forcing me to go to school today because if I didn't I wouldn't have enough credits to graduate at the end of the year. The gossip at Woodridge was that I had overdosed and was in isolation to become clean. Today was the day I had to face the truth I had to leave the safety and confines of my room.

It was 10.30 and I was sitting in Carlisles black Mercedes heading to Woodridge for the start of my senior year. I was starting classes on Monday it was now Friday I had three days to make myself look presentable, I hadn't waxed my legs or underarms, you could call me Swedish Italian or Greek, my skin was looking translucent from lack of sun and I just felt like shit.

We arrived at the school by 12 and I was in my dorm moping by 12.30, I was roomed with Alice and Rosalie they really wanted me to get better so they could go on a shopping trip to the mall to try and distract me not sure if it would work.

*

One week I have been at this hell hole for and I was worse than ever, I didn't speak unless spoken to and then it was only simple yes or no answers I just couldn't join in class discussions. I was becoming a hermit only leaving my room for classes and then I would return straight to my room do the work required then go back to staring at the blank green wall.

*

Another month had passed and nothing had changed I slept went too classed, did homework, ate then slept again. I could tell I was getting on Alice and Roses nerves I mean I would be getting on mine to if somebody else was in my situation. One morning before class Alice and Rose confronted me, "Bella I know it has been hard on you after Jake left but seriously it has been over two months and you haven't done anything. All of us are going out tonight its Logans birthday party and your coming weather you like it or not Bella." Alice said getting angry.

"No Alice, please don't make me go I mean I wont be any sort of company, I haven't been any sort of company for the last few months do I even know Logan?" I said walking to my next class.

"Bella that's why you need to get out, you need to get over Jake so what he was your boyfriend there is always someone else out there for you. I hate seeing you like this; I miss the old Bella who would get so wasted at parties that she needed Emmett to carry her home, where did she go?" Rose said in a kind voice.

"I know she is in their she may be hiding but once we get a couple of shots into her she will be seen again." Alice said.

"I will go, I will drink but don't expect me to have fun, and I mean am I supposed to just forget about Jake? I have dated him for four years he isn't that easy to forget." I said walking into AP English.

The rest of the day flew by and I was now sitting in Alice's room getting ready. I was wearing a black dress that finished above the knee and the neck was lined with silk flowers. My hair was pulled into a low ponytail that Alice had curled, she had done my make up so my eyes looked smoky and my lips were bright red.

We were waiting for the boys to pick us up and drive us over to Logans; Rosalie was wearing a blue scoop neck dress with a beaded waist band while Alice was wearing an exact replica of Charlotte's floral dress from Sex and The City. After about ten minuets of being boiling hot, Emmett pulled up in his red jeep which was air-conditioned we all go into it and headed off to Logans out of control party.

We arrived only to see people vomiting into pot plants and other things that shouldn't be vomited into. We walked in and people made a path like the parting of the seas. Rose and Emmett went over the bar and grabbed us some drinks, I was now drinking my Gin Martini and grooving to the music which was Electric Six, Dance Commander. Jasper was on duty to make sure I didn't bolt so to waste time we decided to get a couple of shots with Alice and play I have never.

"I have never kissed a girl" to Alice's surprise we both took a shot.

"Bella when did you lock lips with a chick." asked Jasper

"I think I was at a party in Australia I did have quite a bit to drink there because I was a legal adult." I said giggling, "ok well I have never kissed Alice." Jasper took a shot as I new he would.

"I have never kissed a boy" said Jasper as I took a shot. The game continued like this until Emmett was put on duty when it started all over again but instead we were playing how many we could down in the five minuets, 35.

By the time it came to 3am Edward and I were back in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey i know i am a slacker but i have the next couple of chappies written for you, so when i reach over 20 reviews i shall post chapter 8.**

**i havent been updating for one main reason, i have been moving house, school and rowing has all caught up on me plus if i dont do well in school i will have my lappy taken off me we so dont want that! **

**on with the story!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

It was now 1pm Saturday afternoon, last night had been awesome I was piss drunk by the end of the night somehow I ended playing drinking games with Emmett and Jasper once more - why did I do this they could hold the stuff so much better than me - while downing glasses of beer, champagne, gin and scotch. I had woken at 6 only to run to the bathroom to spew up all the shit I had drunk, this is where I was now. Edward had joined me not to long ago; we had been taking it in turns to empty our stomachs. Wait what was Edward doing in my dorm?

"Hello people!!! Good morning well afternoon now! Ohh how sweet Eddie and Bella are helping each other spew" screamed Alice as she bounded into the bathroom annoyingly.

"Shut the fuck up Alice." Edward growled from the bathtub.

"Well sorry I didn't get pissed last night and am now not spewing into the toilet. So Bella do you want to go shopping?" Alice said.

"Are you fucking serious, can you net see me in here spewing my guts out? If I went about to vomit I would seriously kill you. I hate you Alice." I growled before I chucked again.

"Why are you going to kill me Bella?" she asked happily.

"You made me go to that fucking party last night and whenever we go to parties it is always me who comes home pissed or stoned or whatever the fuck I do when we party." I screamed at her.

"Bella shut up, or just speak quietly, my head hurts." Edward grumbled again from the tub.

"Is that really my fault Bella? I mean you don't have to drink or smoke pot but you do and I can't help that. Please get up Mrs. Marshal is doing a room inspection in twenty minuets and she wouldn't want to know that Edward stayed the night." she said before turning on the shower and pushing me in fully clothed, "Alice stop, I don't need a shower I am fine." I screamed at her as I took my pyjamas off. Wait how did I get them on?

"Bella have you looked at yourself? You had dried vomit all over your face, your make-up was screwed and did you even look at your hair?" she said from what I guessed was my wardrobe.

"I was going to have a shower but does Edward have to be in here? I sort of creeps me out." I said from the shower as I washed my hair.

"Hey it's not like you've never seen him naked and he's never seen you, I remember when we were little you two used to share baths." Alice screamed from the other side of the wall.

"Alice key word their little, we were like three when we did that and now we are sexually active teens and I don't need to see him naked." I screamed out.

"Ohh umm I guess I should just go, if you feel unconfutable, see you late Bella, I will call." Edward said walking out of the room as I reached for the towel.

I dried off and walked into my room which somehow had been tidied and my bed was now made with clothes laid out for me to wear. "Alice I assume that the clothes laid out on my bed are for me to wear today?" I called out.

"Of course Bella just put them on and put your hair into a high bun." she replied.

"No probs." I said as I looked over the clothes she had laid out for me to wear it was a pair of blue scotchys (A/N they are just like baggy tracksuit pants that have a zip up the leg to the knee, they are popular in Australia for school PE uniforms) and a purple t-shirt, I pulled my hair into a high bun as requested and went to clean the bathroom.

I had just finished washing the tub when Alice came in with the phone in hand, "Jacob" all she mimed, I shook my head, "Sorry Jacob, Bella cant come to the phone right now she is arm deep in vomit and alcohol." she said smugly.

Calm down Bella it's going to be okay, you will never have to speak to him again when your new phone arrives. I finished with the tub and moved over to the toilet, it was tough to clean up my share of over indulgence but with some elbow grease I had clean the whole bathroom and it was now a vomit free zone. I walked over to our little kitchen and put a bagel in the toaster and pulled out the vegemite I had brought back from Australia (this stuff is absolutely awesome, I have it on bagels each and every morning gives me a nice kick before rowing) and the butter, when the toaster popped I buttered and vegered my bagel and sat at the bench.

The phone rang again so I rushed over to get it, "Bella speaking," I said in a hurried breath I had run from across the room.

"Ohh hey Bella its Edward," he said, "Umm I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight? We could go out grab a bite to eat then see a movie or what ever." he said shyly.

"Yeah Edward that's sound great, what movie do you want to see?"

"Ohh, umm that's great Bella, I checked the Movie Guide and saw that James Bond is still playing at gold class (A/N that's just like a really nice cinema) and I thought we could see that or not your choice."

"Yeah James Bond, I like it so pick me up at my place at 6.30?" I said.

"Yeah see you at 6.30, bye Bella." he said hanging up the phone.

"Alice, help me, Edward just called and asked me out on a date I need you to make me look to hot to trot." I called as I ran into her room.

"OMG Bella this is awesome news, it gives me an excuse to go shopping!!! Come on lets call Rose and we can pick her up from Emmett's and go straight to the Mall." she squealed and ran towards my wardrobe.

I followed her towards my room slowly only to find her rummaging through my wardrobe shaking her head and swearing at my clothes, "Alice you do realise if you aren't nice to the clothes they will attack you in your sleep" I said giggling.

"Shut it missy, the clothes will always love me I make them look pretty,"

"Alice you do realise clothes are inanimate objects and talking to them is the first sign of madness." Rose said from the door.

"Oh, I Rosie didn't realise you were here, so how was Emmett's?" Alice said looking embarrassed.

"It was so fun Garrett and Kate came over and we played strip poker which lead to drinking games which lead to -" I didn't need to hear anymore, "Yeesh Rose I don't need to know the ins and outs of your sex life." I screamed.

"Alright sorry, but I was just wondering why was the Pixie talking to the clothes again?" she asked laughing.

"Ohh, well I am kind of going on a date tonight," I whispered.

"OMFG, who with its Jared isn't it or is it Jonah?" she squealed.

"No, Edward kind of asked me out and I said yes, so we are grabbing a bite to eat then we are going to see James Bond. I don't expect much from it. I mean he knows how much shit I have been through lately and he wants to help me." I explained as Rosalie and Alice pulled me towards the Land Rover.

"Yeah Bella whatever we all know he has the hots for you and would love to smack that." Rosalie said from the backseat.

After this comment I turned up the radio and started to sing along to some Australian artist called Thirsty Merc. "Bella to we have to listen to this shit I mean who are these people? They said love hurts? What does that even mean?" Alice complained.

"Road trip rules driver picks the music Ally, shotgun shuts there cake hole." I said quoting Supernatural.

"Bella you seriously have to get a life I mean quoting Dean Winchester? I mean at least quote Sam he is the hot one." Alice said.

"Yeah well I am into the shorter more built guys look at Emmett isn't he sexy?" Rose said in a dreamy voice.

"Please Rose, that's my brother you are talking about. Please just shut up about how hot Emmett is how good Emmett is in bed, shut up about Emmett for ten minuets." Alice screamed at her.

"The pixie has finally blown a fuse; does this mean the clothes will start talking back?" I mused from my seat.

*

Shopping had taken the rest of the afternoon and I was now sitting in Alice's bathroom getting made over for my hot date tonight with Edward. The shopping trip had been successful for those who like pink and purple, I was a green and blue kind of chick but tonight I was in my favourite diesel jeans and a white shirt with a brown route 66 hoddie over the top. Alice had put my hair into a French braid with light make-up I almost looked beautiful.

When six fifteen came I was ready and pacing around my bedroom pulling at my clothes my cheeks were turning red, by the time 6.30 came around I already had sweat marks under my arms.

There was a knock at the door, I sprinted to go answer it, and it was Edward looking stunning in jeans and a green jumper to bring out his eyes.

"So are you ready?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to Alice an Rose and let me grab a jacket then we can get going," I said walking into the living room where Alice and Rose were watching Gossip Girl, "So Edward is here I shouldn't' be home to late so see you later." I said walking out of the room, grabbing my coat on the way to seeing Edward, "so they are all good do you wanna get going?" I asked as he lead me towards a very nice silver Volvo.

*

OMG I had never had so much fun on a date we were able to talk without it getting awkward, I could tell him about Jake and he told me about his girl back in London Elysia she was a year older than him and they went to the same school, he had to break up with her to come back here. I know how she must have felt. It was just really nice to have dinner with an old friend and know that nothing more would ever come of it or would it?.

When I walked in the door I was ambushed by Rose and Alice for details of the night, "OMG your back," Alice screamed at me as soon as I had closed the door, "how was it, did you kiss? Did you have fun?"

"Alice obviously I am back or I wouldn't be here, and I had a really fun night, we just talked and stuff. Did you know he wants to go to Dartmouth? I mean it was nice to just talk." I said walking into my room.

"Did you two kiss or anything? I mean that's what you two used to do on dates." Alice asked.

"That is information you don't need to know about, why don't you just go stare at the photos of Jasper that live in your laptop." I teased, Alice had the biggest crush on Jasper since he moved here twelve years ago.

"hey I don't have pictures of Jasper lining my laptop, all of us are in the photo." she said looking embarrassed.

"Alice, why don't you ask him out I mean I know he likes you as well, I mean before I left he told me I should stay so you wouldn't be depressed." I said.

"He did why didn't you tell me I mean I could have asked him out months ago, Bella I hate you." she said with mock anger.

"I love you to Pix, now what are we doing tomorrow?" I said pulling on a hot pink night gown.

"Shut up, tomorrow were staying here getting some popcorn, candy, chips, just a lot of junk food and watching season 3 of the OC." said happily.

"Cool I have one request, we watch Marissa die over and over? I just hate her I mean she was a bitch to Ryan and even to Volchok I love them both."

"Your so mean, we should love Marissa she made Ryan stay and the OC become the OC. Well I am going to bed." said Alice as she bounded over to her room.

"Rose, can I talk to you? I don't want you telling Alice about this because I am pretty much sure that she will scream and make a big fuss." I said quietly sitting down on the couch.

"Bella you can always talk to me, what did you wan to say?" she asked putting an arm around me.

"Well, I had a really good time tonight, is it mean for me to be having fun and dating so soon after Jake? I really thought Jake was the one Rose."

"When I spoke to Jake the night he left he told me that he wanted you to have fun and not be alone for the rest of your life, do you know why Alice and I took you out last night?" she said pulling me into a hug that would have given Emmett a run for his money.

"No I thought it was because you were sick of me moping around the dorm the whole time, that's the reason right?" I asked nervously.

"Nope sorry Bella, we did it because Edward was having the same problems you had with Jake between him and Elysia. Emmett and Jasper were both getting pissed off about it so we set out to get you to together." she said getting up.

"really did you just want us to get together? I am gonna go to sleep and try and get over this hangover I still have." I said walking to my room.

* * *

thats chapter 7! hope you all ejoyed it. now review and i will give you a sneek peek of chappie 8.

i forgot to put it before but i own nothing!


	8. Chapter 8

Sup Y'all yeah i have been really slack writing this but with Exams and movig house and going to America for a month it has really stuffed up my writing and also i have been working on some other stuff.

well this is a really fun chappy o write and yeah well enjoy and i am posting another chappy tonight so review

* * *

Senior Prom, it was an event that all girls had been planning for years. The Senior Prom at Woodridge was the event of the year, we had celebrity DJ's and awesome themes. Being captain of Woodridge made me in charge of organizing everything, Emmett was supposed to help but he is male. I have been working my ass of doing everything I need to do to make it the pest prom ever. It was going to be a black and white theme; all of the guys were to wear white when the girls wore black (Emmett's idea). The prom queen and king was announced a few days ago and Alice and Jasper had won they were supposed to wear the opposite; Jasper was wearing a black suit while Alice had the prettiest white dress (My Idea).

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber we have biology together and I was wondering if umm I could maybe take some photos as the couples enter at the prom." she said shyly stuttering over some of her words.

"A photographer? I hadn't thought of that. Angela thank you for reminding me, umm the doors open at 8 what time do you want to come? I think Lauren or Jess is going to be there from like 6 so whatever." I said looking closely at her, she was beautiful. Her hair was long and light brown down to the middle of her back, her eyes were a lovely bright blue and she was tall, I am talking nearly 6ft or maybe 5ft10".

"Oh, um I won't need much time. What time are you arriving? Cause Jess and Lauren sort of hate me and I hate them." she said getting more confident around me.

"Umm I think I am getting there to make sure everything is fine at like 7.30 does that give you enough time to set up? Are you going to come and join in the fun when everyone has there photo taken?"

"7.30's fine I mean all I have to do is set the lighting up and that would take like twenty minuets. I am not coming to the dance, I mean nobody asked me and I haven't got a dress or do I have the money for one." she said looking really sad.

"Ohh come on, you're so coming. Come over to my room tonight at about 8 and I will find you something Rosalie's wardrobe that you can wear. If you want to you can come get ready with us I mean we have the biggest room and the smallest amount of people in to so come join us. Nobody had asked why wouldn't they your beautiful your height is a really good thing I mean I wish I was your height so I wouldn't have to stand on my tippy-toes to kiss Edward, do you have a crush on anyone? I mean there has to be one boy that you like in this whole school who cares if he is younger, my ex Jacob was like two years younger than me but he looked older."

"Well, I kind of have a crush on Ben Cheney, he is really sweet, and our families always go away with each other so I have come to know him. Plus he is super cute only downer is that he happens to be nearly a foot shorter than me." she said blushing. Ben Cheney who was he; there are no Bens in our year level unless he is a junior? Yeah he was he worked on the newspaper with me last year.

"Ange can I call you that? Ask him what's the worst thing that could happen? He says no and you come alone what's the point if you go with someone you don't like? Prom is supposed to be the best night of your schooling life we have waited for this night since elementary school. Come on say yes." I said giving her a look.

"Okay I will go but if Ben doesn't say yes what should I do Bella? You know what to do when it comes to men look at you and Edward, you're a match made in heaven." she said

"Ange, my love life has been anything but easy; did you hear about the rumours that went around at the beginning of the year? The ones of me being in rehab and what ever else they said? Well I wasn't in rehab but I was in Australia trying to fix up my fucked up life." I said looking around to see if anybody was listening to our conversation, nope I was free to talk.

"Yeah, I heard about them but I didn't say anything. I hate gossip and I hate this school. I am an outcast because I like to take photos and read books what is so wrong with that?" she said looking angry.

"Tell you something only my closest friends know?" she nodded her head, "well I like to read and I was on the newspaper last year but Alice turned in all my articles, so I am a dork on the inside. Before I met Alice in elementary school I was a geek. I know hard to imagine right? Bella Swan a dork."

"You would never have been a dork, majority of the school are in love with you or want to be your. You are like a role model for everybody except me because I am an individual." she said

"So don't forget my place tonight at 8 and you need to ask Ben out. See you later Ange I gotta go call the caterer and finalise numbers." I said walking away.

I walked upstairs to my room only to see Alice and Rose had taken it over with black and white dresses, "Sup bitches, Angela Weber is gonna be here at like 8 to pick out a dress to wear. Alice did you see where I put the caterers phone number? He needed to know the final numbers before he closed for the night."

"Umm… I think you put it on the fridge so you wouldn't loose it. Why is that loner Angela coming over?" Rosalie said.

"Ange is nice; she offered to do the photography for free. I felt sorry for her nobody had asked her out and she wasn't going to come because she hadn't bought a dress so I said come over daddy shouldn't mind if there is another $300 on my account. So Rose any dresses you like?" I said looking at the mass of black.

"Umm there is one that I think would suit you or Angela. I think it is more of an Angela type of dress, its simple black with a silver belt around the waist then all the material pulls up into a really pretty choker kind of necklace, and plus it is Dior so it has to be good." she said holding the dress up.

"Enough dress talk I really need to call the caterer and make sure that Jess looked over the centrepiece designs, I have so much to do and only four days to do it." I said walking out of my room and toward the fridge where Olga the caterer's phone number was stuck.

I dialled her number and on the fourth ring somebody answered, "Olive Grove catering Vicky speaking, how may I help you today." she said with a coy voice.

"Ohh hi Vicky, it's Bella Swan from The Woodridge Private School, I was wondering if Sookie was there, I need to finalise some details for Fridays event."

"Umm Sookie just stepped out, would you like her to call you back? Or do you wan to give me the details?" she said.

"Don't worry about it tell her I called and will call her again tomorrow, thanks for your help." I said hanging up, "The stupid bitch wasn't there I told her I would call at like 6 and what is the time now? Ten to. God I hate caterers.

* * *

what did you think? good bad? to fast? stupid? review people!!!


End file.
